


The Necklace

by oneshotshield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Jealous Dean, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotshield/pseuds/oneshotshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like your new necklace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Necklace

You moved your hands up nervously to your necklace before you realized it wasn’t there, your fingertips grasping up and only catching air. You always wore a necklace with a small silver anchor on it, from your brother who had died in the Navy. But, after a particularly rough hunt a few weeks ago, a feisty vampire had yanked it off and tossed it.

And that had drawn your attention to the nervous habit of twirling the charm. Just to spare yourself the angst and annoyance, you had thrown on a proper gold chain with a diamond heart on it from your ex. With the shirt you were wearing, it rested just below the low cut V shape that showed off your collarbone and a bit of cleavage.

“Y/N,” You heard Dean call from his room. 

Standing up, you follow Dean’s voice. “Beer?” You could tell he was stressed, so you offered him yours as you sat down on his bed next to him. He grabbed the bottle out of your hand, finishing the last half in one simple swig. 

He stood up, pacing the room, and you could just tell something was bothering him. 

“Dean?” you asked, standing up with him. You suddenly became aware of his shirtless upper body, completely chiseled and golden brown. His tight red boxers rested low on his hips. You grab his arms to stop him from pacing, both now standing in the middle of the floor. 

“This is new.” Before you could process anything, his calloused fingertips grasp your necklace. 

Because of his height, he had the perfect view down your shirt. “Not—not really…” you replied, feeling heat rise in your cheeks. 

He twirls it around in his fingers for a moment, then wrapped his fingers softly around your neck and pulled you into a kiss. 

“Dean,” you moaned, trying to pull away. You had always had a crush on him, but he was almost ten years older than you, and he had always treated you like a little sister. Not that he didn’t age like fine wine, but… 

“Y/N, I’ve wanted this for so long.” He said roughly, and with those words, you dropped almost all reluctance and felt yourself come alive with his touch. 

“Why now?” You heard yourself ask as he kisses your neck in a way that was sure to leave bruises.

“After the hunt yesterday, I realized that I couldn’t lose you, Y/N.” It had been a rough hunt, although it seemed like they all were lately. You were almost killed by a shifter, but Dean had showed up at the last minute and ganked it. He had Sam fix you up when you got back to the bunker.  
He pressed you against the wall, pulling your shirt over your head, leaving you in a pair of his sweatpants that sat low on your hips. 

“Shit, babe, you look gorgeous.” He breathed against your stomach, moving his lips and hands across your body. He moved back up to your lips and he pressed his body into yours, pinning you against the wall. You could feel his member forcing against you, heated even through his boxers and your sweats. 

“What… What about Sam?” You mumbled, rolling his ear in between your teeth.

“We’re both adults.” He smirked and pulled down the waistband of your sweatpants. He lifted you up again and you wrapped your legs around his body. Throwing you down on the bed, he crawled on top of you and unclasped your bra. 

He pulled away his boxers and started to press his palm against your clit through your panties. 

“Dean, quit teasing me,” you moaned. “Just fuck me already.” He ripped away your panties and almost immediately he licked a line down your slit and shoved two fingers in. “Fuck, babe, I’m so close!” You screamed. 

“Cum for me, sexy. I want to taste you.” He continued, twisting his fingers around in you and shoving them deeper. “You’re so perfect,” he whispered.

“Shit, Dean!! I’m coming!!!” You yelled as you reached orgasm. 

“Babe, I’m about to cum just watching you.” Dean groaned as he crawled up and aligned himself with you. He slowly grabbed your wrists and lifted them over your head, pinning them down. Then, with very deliberate actions, he shoved his large cock into you. 

He moved his lips seamlessly against yours, and then pressed them all over your neck and chest ever so gently. He brushed his lips softly over your necklace. 

“Where’s this from?” he asked, whispering into your ear, still pumping slowly in and out.

You made a noise halfway between a moan and a laugh. “An ex-boyfriend…” You trailed off. 

You felt Dean’s anger and jealousy rise, and he took the charm between his teeth and tore it off. “You’re mine now.” He threw the chain on the floor and started pumping faster, deeper, hitting walls you never hit before. 

“Y/N,” Dean nearly yells, “I’m cumming, Y/N.” When he says this, you feel your walls begin to tighten around him once again. In attempt to contain your screams, you pull his face closer to yours and crash your lips together. It doesn’t stop your screams, though, and you catch yourself shouting Dean’s name as if you forgot every other word in the world. Feeling him shoot into you, you reached the end of your orgasm and felt Dean collapse on top of you.

“Babe,” he whispered heavily. “That was… Perfect.” His lips met yours, softer this time, and that’s the last thing you remember before falling asleep.

*** the next morning ***

You wake, tangled up in Dean’s strong arms. His eyelids flutter open right after yours. 

“Y/N. Last night was amazing.” He kisses your head, then your hand. “Sorry if I was a little… aggressive last night.” He smiles sheepishly, a light blush crawling onto his cheeks.

You giggle. “It was actually a huge turn on, babe. Maybe we can do it again sometime.” You press your lips to his. 

“I have something for you, Y/N.” When he says this, you feel him lift your hair and clasp something around your neck. 

“Dean,” you breathe. “Is this…” He had taken the amulet that he always wore around his neck and put it around yours.

“Yeah, babe. I know you lost yours, and that it meant a lot to you…” he looks down and smiles. 

You feel a smile spread across your face. “But… What will we tell Sam?” You ask.

Dean just chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “After all that noise you made last night? He probably already figured it out. I never knew you were a screamer. It’s pretty damn hot.”

He tilted his head down and kissed your necklace.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at oneshotwinchester!


End file.
